Acompañame a estar solo
by Hiroko-chan2
Summary: Es un sonfg fic es el primero que escribo asi que tenganme un poquito de piedad advertencia: yaoi


Acompáñame A Estar Solo

Estoy aquí de nuevo donde los espíritus de aquellos a quienes amo me culpan , cuando reviven, aquellos momentos donde veo a mi hermosa esmeralda morir de nuevo , a ver como otra vez esta en mis brazos su cuerpo herido, diciéndome te odio no me protegisteis dijiste que lo harías pero era mentira solo era mentira mentiroso!-Grita mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, de culpa de una infinita tristeza.

Acompáñame a estar solo 

a purgarme los fantasmas

a meternos en la cama sin tocarnos.

Despierto de nuevo de aquello que era tan real, pero descubro que solo era una pesadilla , mi subconsciente me ha hecho de nuevo una mala jugada.Veo hacia la persona que esta al lado mío , tan frágil, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos de hebras de oro, mi sostén, mi vicio, aquel ser etéreo, que me tiene atado a este mundo solitario lo único que vale la pena .

Acompáñame al misterio 

de no hecernos compañía

a dormir sin pretender que pase nada

Me doy la vuelta de nuevo a dormir , después de observarte un rato me calmo solo con verte respirar, estuve por despertarte, pero mi mano no llego a tocarte, por que no era justo despertarte por una pesadilla, cierro los ojos y vuelvo

a caer en un profundo sueño .

Acompáñame a estar solo 

acompáñame al silencio

de charlar sin las palabras

a saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado

Despierto abro mis ojos y te veo estas ahí sentado a mi lado, viéndome, detallándome con esa fría mirada tuya , para que al final nuestras miradas se encuentren, solo nosotros al lado, de uno al otro pero sin tocarnos, sin decir nada, solo disfrutar la presencia del otro.

Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto 

tú en tu sitio yo en el mío

como un ángel de la guarda

Camino por la acera y tu detrás silencioso sabes que me torturo que mis pensamientos son por ella solo me sigues como un angel como mi angel aquel que trata de protegerme de mi mismo aquel que me reconforta

Acompáñame a estar solo 

Acompáñame

a decir sin las palabras

lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad

Como quisiera decirte te amo, Pero no puedo te soy infiel sabias, lo soy, todos los dias, por que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a esmeralda, a mi esmeralda, aquella chica que me robo el corazón en la isla muerte, y además también te soy infiel, por que el te amo que debes escuchar tu, lo escucha nada mas la soledad, que me acompaña todo el tiempo.

Acompáñame 

a quererte sin decirlo

a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz

a pensar en mí

para vivir por ti

Todo paso tan rápido, discutimos, tu me regañaste con justa razón dijiste:estoy cansado, sabes estoy cansado, de estar aquí, no contigo,si no con un desprecio de hombre, que se culpa, por la muerte de una mujer, que se sacrifico, para que tu vivieras, esmeralda se debe estar revolcando en su tumba- te golpee no hiciste nada, solo me mirabas, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho, tu ya te habias ido, la verdad no te culpo por decirme eso mas bien es la realidad me estaba dejando morir de tristeza y tu te estabas muriendo conmigo no era justo pero que se hace la vida nunca es justa ni siquiera con el amor.

Acompáñame a estar solo 

Acómpáñame a estar solo

para calibrar mis miedos

para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos

para quererme un poquito

y así quererte como quiero

para desintoxicarme del pasado

Llegar llegar! es lo que me pasa por la mente su queria detenerte si tu te ivas yo me moria tengo que olvidar el pasado es verdad tengo que quitarlo de mi presente lo se es verdad pero es duro y si tu te vas no podre hacer.

Llego al aeropuerto y te veo sentado ahí viendo el infinito me acerco volteas y me ves esperando a que dijera algo que podia decir, no se mi cerebo no reacciona solo te abrazo con fuerza tu solo me miras sorprendido sonries y correspondes el abrazo – Hyoga-susurro- dime- respondes- quiero amarte de verdad quiero hacerlo pero es difícil los recuerdos de mi pasado me lo impiden por que no quiero que tu mueras tambien y me dejes solo- aquellas palabras que pronunciaba con tanto vigor ahora son un susurro.

Acompáñame a estar solo 

Y si se apagan las luces

Y si se enciende el infierno

Y si me siento perdido

Se que tú estarás conmigo

Con un beso de rescate

Acompáñame a estar solo

Me sonries- tonto jamás lo haré por que si llego a morir como esmeralda no estarás solo mi espíritu estará contigo por siempre y para siempre- me dices, cuando asimilo todo lo que me haz dicho sonrió, Me separo y te ofrezco la mano para que tu te levantes conmigo y nos dirijamos a nuestro hogar, con nuestra familia aunque ellos me importan un comino execto Shun y tu claro está,pero mas tu porque se que estarás conmigo incondicionalmente.

Acompáñame 

a decir sin las palabras

lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel por esta vez

Al llegar te llevo a mi habitación me vez confundido, hyoga- susurro

Podrias dejar de susurrar fénix las personas normales hablan alto y claro- en tono de broma- pues sabes que no! Porque lo que te voy a decir solo lo vas a oir tu y ninguna de esta paredes metiches- te sigo la broma.

Acompáñame 

a quererte sin decirlo

a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz

a pensar en mí para vivir por ti... por esta vez.

Me acerco a ti y te abrazo y te susurro en el oido algo me abrazas fuertemente y respondes- claro que si ikki, te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo, te acompañare a estar solo- después de esto nos besamos y nos hundimos en caricias y muestra de afectos de la cual nosotros somos los protagonistas.

FIN.

* * *

**pues mi primer fic y ya seque es malo pero tenganme piedad**


End file.
